When Holograms Talk
by Glimare
Summary: One Shot: Holograms have more freedom than we think. They know what's going on, in the comics, in the show, and in real life. Jason told the others in the grotto what happened Oct. 13th 2012 and about the fans reactions. Kinda reminded Ted about other times this had happened to other fan favorites. Slight crack, partial call to action


**Disclaimer:** I will be mentioning many products and TV show I couldn't possibly own, so don't think for a minute I do.

Kinda crack, kinda propaganda, mostly opinion. Take it anyway you want. Cooked this up at work earlier and I thought it would be good to put out there. Was gonna have more in it, but it flows fine like this. enjoy! And please don't kill me for not updating a lot of things. 3X

* * *

**When Holograms Talk**

"So," Jason started, folding his arms, "I heard from the TV that his friends heard a lot of screaming and crying the other day. Apparently some idiot at some network thought it'd be a good idea to put our show on hold, again. Maybe even cancel it."

"WHAT?!" Tula, Artemis, and Ted all shouted in unison. "You can't be serious!"

"Deadly, unfortunately." The youngest of them to 'die' really was upset about this. He had to be the only Robin in history to have no lines in this show, and only hinted at existing except for the one hologram he was using now to show his displeasure. At least he existed here. Didn't in the last Batman series. Wait… Didn't Batmite talk about him once in Brave and the Bold? And why? BECAUSE HE DIED! He was hoping to appear in flashbacks with this series, as Robin alive and well. He was sick of being the Robin who died! That's all he ever was! He did plenty before dying you know. Course he was cooler after he came back from the dead, but that was neither here nor there. What mattered was some idiot was trying to make sure he never got a chance first!

"Saturday morning came around and people tuned in like always, some by DVR, and instead of us in all our awesomeness, or the others in their not-so-awesomeness, they got an hour of dragons."

"An hour?" Tula asked, little confused.

"The show before it, not as awesome as ours but getting there, was also put on hold." Jason looked up in thought. "Too bad. I think Hal just came up against Imperix, or whatever he's called. I think it was somewhere after JLA Tower of Babel? All I remember from those comics was that the Young Justice team then kinda split apart after it because of the stunt Batman did in that one and they doubted Timbo's loyalty to them. And I think something happened to Atlantis."

"You read the comics?" Artemis asked, giving him a doubtful look.

The kid shrugged. "When you're dead for about twenty years, you get bored of looking at your grave. Not like I ever got a statue." He gave Tula a bitter glare. The Titans had one for her if he remembered right. At least in this show she had lines and four years of existing before being killed off.

"Anyway," he pushed it aside, trying to get back on track, "Lots of people were mad about it, screamed, cried, wrote complaints, yada yada yada. Been the talk of the internet apparently. Then who knows how many hours later, and about half a dozen attempts to find out what happened to their show, the network cheerily says, 'Never fear! Young Justice will be back next year!' I mean, what the hell?!"

"What about the episode?!" Artemis begged. "Did anyone actually learn _I'm not dead_?!"

"It somehow got online, that one ep at least. Youtube is awesome." Jason pouted again. This really was a fan favorite show. It was bringing back characters that had never been used on TV, like that eggplant. Hardly knew the girl outside what he read, never really meeting her before, but even she had lines! Robin the fourth had lines! More than the replacement did that episode too.

Boy, that would be an interesting relationship to watch.

"Well!" The not dead archer became a little satisfied, but still miffed. "At least the fans know what they're doing. Stupid corporations don't know what's good anymore!"

"You're telling me! Have you seen the fifty-poo?" Ted threw his hands up in frustration. "I don't even know if I existed there!"

"Do I exist there?" Tula asked timidly.

"I haven't the foggiest clue." The genius shook his head in frustration. "And you don't even want to know what's happened to the Teen Titans. Corporations have completely screwed them over. I think only Jay here got anything good from it."

"Being less crazy and getting on better grounds with Daddybats and the birdboys?" Jason smirked, remembering what he read online about the reboot. Yeah, he got the lighter end of the stick there.

"Oh, you've seen it."

"Parts. I took a look at Timmy's group and saw the new origin story. If that writer wasn't making me more sane, I'd have shot him by now." Artemis nearly laughed at the guy who would one day (if it ever came) come back from the dead in this world. Even Tula smirked at him. The boy shook his head. "Seriously, good concepts, horrible follow through, and what he did to their pasts… Did they have to crunch it to five years for the League? Ten would work much better and keep a lot of history intact."

"Honestly," Ted continued, pointing out his thoughts, "I think they took all the good stuff from the past and put it here, in Young Justice."

"Here here!" They all cheered. It was a common thought. All the good stuff was here, where they were talking right then.

"Which really makes it confusing that this network wants to cancel such a good show with a huge fan following!" Artemis waved her arms about, upset again. "Don't they look at the fan work done online? The gallery on DA is getting bigger and bigger for YJ and individual characters every day! Good stuff too. And the fanfiction? Did anyone else notice how fast it's growing? I mean, Teen Titans is second to Avatar: Last Airbender, and YJ's at eighth most popular on the listing! After only one season and a few episodes into the second! Hello! They love it!"

"You'd think they'd pay attention to the fans after all this time." Tula looked at the ceiling despairingly. "How did they ever last twenty years? Seriously… This is worse than when that other group canceled Firefly after one season. Can't anyone see gold anymore?"

"Apparently not."

"Ya know," Blue Beetle scratched his head in thought after a moment, "this kinda reminds me of something. Something like this happened before, about fifteen years ago, in RL."

"Really?" They all looked at the oldest of them, curious now.

He nodded. "Yeah… there was this groundbreaking TV show… no, one of the first animes. In the US that is. They translated and dubbed one season and got it out there, hooking a lot of young girls within weeks. Then did some kind of intermediate season thing with a tree… really confusing as that part wasn't in the comics apparently… then did the next season and stopped about halfway through it. The US company canceled that series and that day they replaced it Woody Woodpecker."

"WHY?!" They all gave him incredulous looks. Why Woody? Why partway through a season?

Ted shrugged. "Something about funding? I don't remember the reason. Oh! Now I remember what show it was! Sailor Moon!"

The younger heroes gaped at him in shock. "You mean," Artemis started, nearly sputtering, "they canceled… one of the gateway shows… to anime and superheroes…. getting girls to think that they could be both heroes and princesses… part way through a season… with no explanations?!"

"I just don't remember what the reason was," he said in his defense. "Pretty sure it had to do with funding and a poor time slot I think they had it at like five am for a while, trying to kill the show."

"Like how they jumbled up Firefly episodes," Jason figured quickly, "trying to kill it. Even though Joss Whedon is amazing."

"You think that's what they were doing with the hiatuses?" Tula asked, things clicking into place. Bad timeslots, jumbling episodes, making people wait months for the next new episodes frequently… it kinda made sense. "Trying to kill Young Justice?"

"It's more likely they're trying to kill DC in general," the boy quipped back. "What with the fifty-poo and all that."

"I really hope they don't trash Arrow," Artemis groaned her plea.

"They won't," Jason assured her. "After how much success the CW had with Smallville, burning that bridge isn't an option for them. Especially if this continues."

"Wait," she held up a hand, remembering something. "Didn't Sailor Moon though have like four seasons? I saw it on tv when I was a kid too."

"Five series actually." Blue looked up, remembering. "They really didn't do seasons with a set amount of episodes. But only four, well three point seven, actually went on television due to it no longer being a kid show. All of it went out on DVD though, I think. Plus three movies."

"How did it get back on the air?" The boy demanded.

"Almost the same way Firefly got a movie." Ted grinned. "The fans. DVD sales got them Serenity. But this was before Joss Whedon. With Sailor Moon," he reminisced, "a petition came from the fans, online and off. Letters, clubs, maybe demonstrations at comicons, I don't remember all the details. They even made an online group to save the show. S.O.S. Save our Sailors. And they got a sponsor! Poptarts, believe it or not. And then I believe on December 14th 1996, the show was put back on the air, with new episodes and all. Ironically, I think it's the same network we're having trouble with that picked it up."

The three of them gaped at him, stunned and glad at the same time. Thank you fans! Artemis grinned from ear to ear as the creative juices started stirring. "Think it'll work again?"

"Don't see why not."

"We're gonna need a name!" Jason excitedly turned to the others. "Something memorable! Something that'll knock them dead on their feet!"

"S.O.S.?" The man offered. "Save our sidekicks?"

"DON'T CALL US SIDEKICKS!" The Gothamites nearly shouted in unison.

But he wasn't perturbed. "It's just memorable. I thought 'Save our team' or 'Save our protégés' were just lousy as acronyms. SOT, SOP. See?" The two mentally agreed. But they weren't sidekicks.

"Is it possible there's already a petition going round to keep this world going?" Tula murmured, thinking someone else probably came to the same conclusion.

"Probably." Jason grinned at her impishly. "But it's fun to come up with names anyway."

Above them they heard something pop. Something big. They all exchanged looks, their shoulders drooping. "Reality's gonna hit us any time now isn't it?"

"Well, we're holograms that's been talking for the past twenty minutes about shows and histories we really shouldn't know about so it was bound to happen sooner or later." A light and an erasing destruction came towards them as the explosion above came closer. They all took their positions as holograms so the cameras could catch their destruction. Again.

At least until Jason started talking again. "Just thought of a good one. S.O.N. Save Our Nation."

END

* * *

A/N: *bows* yes, in reality this makes no sense having talking holograms in the grotto, but it was fun to do, plus really informative, right? Just a time displaced scene before the mountain's destroyed.

I watch both YJ and GL, usually out of order because YJ is just that much more awesome. As much as I like dragons, I wanted to see Hal and Tim more than them at the time. I heard from others online that Cartoon Network's being idiots and thinking of canceling (not solid, so look elsewhere for verification) DC nation entirely in favor of a lot of stupider shows (seriously! what are they coming out with these days?!). Had to watch Before the Dawn on Youtube. hence why I have all the strange add ins, I think. Eggplant is in reference to Stephanie's cameo (wow! she exists somewhere! now get me cass). Was gonna have Jason talk about how he wanted to torture his replacement/meet his brother adn even ask Ted if he's actually Black Beetle as an animated corpse, but that's not important. The rest was.

Really the broadcasting control is nuts. Those corporations did kill Firefly when it was on TV by putting everything out of order, but fans saved it with DVD sales. Most people have a copy if they can afford it. Go browncoats! And I was like ten with S.O.S., participated in that one. Sailor Moon is really what got me into superheroes and magic girls. Yes I grew up on Xmen, Spiderman, Batman and Superman, but being a girl I wanted a female hero I could relate to. SM was it for me. Though I didn't have cable to see the episode when it came back on, knowing the movement won was the best thing in the world. Considering randomly browsing online is what got me to YJ (instant hit in my book because the comics were faves of mine since... Sailor Moon actually), getting any show in whatever form available is a win to me.

I haven't started any web ring or petition, so if you want to make S.O.N. or a new S.O.S. or whatever, do so. You have my blessing. I have signed a petition online already for CN to keep YJ and cut it out with the hiatuses, but it so strongly reminded me of Sailor Moon's problems, I had to get this out. If you find a group like this later, do tell me. Otherwise, I hope you liked this.


End file.
